The Shinobi
by R4N3
Summary: A broken young man, who cannot move on after the death of his family... A young girl that was molded to be 'the Perfection'... A cooking school, that may very well define the expression 'dog eat dog'... Dark secrets that are better left forgotten... "I... I will, one day become the greatest chef in the world, Dattebayo!" (Naruto/Erina) AU. Dark...ish elements.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The five-year-old boy with blue tear soaked eyes was panicking. Of course, the fire roaring in the small two-story building didn't help either. Neither did the voices of his parents who were inside the said building.

"Naruto!" his mother screamed, trying to tell him to run away, to anywhere but here. Still, in his shocked state, he cradled the bundle in his hand with a practiced ease as he often looked after her when his parents were too busy to. The bundle started crying. And the red-haired girl's voice faded into the background as the boy looked up at the window framed by the blazing sign proclaiming 'Konoha Diner'.

There stood two people, the ones closest to his heart, both of them were scared, not of their impending doom but for their children's future; Kushina more so than Minato.

With a crash, the roof collapsed. The red-haired girl let out a loud scream as if understanding what was happening, as droplets of tears landed on her face. The boy looked on for a long time at the embers and the unforgiving fire, almost till the sunrise, when the authorities arrived with loud sirens, waking up the sleeping infant.

* * *

"…. –sama it is done"  
"Well done. Your money will be transferred immediately. I believe there are no loose ends."  
"….. His children escaped."  
"…. No matter, I will do so that no orphanage will accept them. Your pay will be slightly reduced."  
"I understand."

* * *

"….ya-sama there are no survivors."  
"Shut up! I won't stop searching. Tell Nakiri I am taking a leave."

* * *

"I will now take over the restaurant as the sole relative of chef Namikaze. Everybody get back to work. You can mope in your own time"  
The staff of the restaurant 'Konoha' (newly rebuilt) went back to their stations never noticing the child spying them through the small window.

"Looks like it's just you and me Karin." he said to the bundle in his arms which made a happy sound as he kissed the forehead of the little girl. Not knowing of the recent tragedy or the hardships that were to come.

* * *

 **AN**

 **A very short prologue to start things up since I am in the exam year updates will be done sparingly at best. Sorry guys. Hope 2 see you within 2 weeks…**

 **Your reviews especially constructive criticism is appreciated. I won't reply to guests' reviews.**

 **Edited as of 17/10/5 in order to add to the realism.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **忍び**

 **Shinobi :** **a covert agent or mercenary in feudal Japan. The functions of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination and guerrilla warfare.**

* * *

"One miso ramen please." A pleasant female voice sounded.

"Coming right up." The blond replied, returning to the portable stove of the food cart.

This was the normal routine of one Naruto Uzumaki, the Chef of Ichiraku ramen (portable edition). At the day-time the food-cart was frequented by housewives, during the evening it was patroned by school children of all ages, while at night it war the destination of choice for the men who did a little too much of over-time and wanted to loosen up(any salary-man in Japan). If they all had one thing in common it was the fact they never left without being satisfied.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you're going to go to some big shot school." Arano Satoshi, a regular, asked over the crowd's murmuring as he was about to leave.

"Yup. Some place called Tootsuki. Actually, I have an interview tomorrow." The blond replied, hoping they will not be too drunk to get the clue, It was almost time to go home (2 A.M.) but the customers seemed to have no intention of leaving.

"What about Karin?" The same man asked.

"Oh she got a Scholarship from a big medical school in America. She's leaving tomorrow." Talking about his little sister always brought a smile to his face.

"Damn! I'm seriously going to miss your ramen young man." Another man piped in.

" _If_ I get selected you mean?" The chef asked.

The whole bar erupted into Laughter at that. "You? Fail a cooking test? _Yeah right!_ " someone from the back intoned, bringing a fond smile to the blonde's face.

"I'm going to miss this."

* * *

"Do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes Nii-chan." The irritated redhead answered.

"And the passport, you didn't forget it did you?"

"I got it, Nii-chan." The red head growled.

"You have clean underweaAAAGH" The blond screamed as he was punched sky-high by the uppercut of an irate female Uzumaki.

"I GOT IT, NII-CHAN" she shouted silencing him before he could open his mouth.

"Okay then, be careful out there would you." He finally said as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Okay nii-chan. Take care of yourself. And don't eat ramen all day." She smiled. Hoping he wouldn't notice the droplets of tears forming in her eyes at the thought of leaving behind her brother.

"Are you sure you have clean underwAAAAAAAGH" thus Naruto Uzumaki was provided free transportation to the bus headed to Tootsuki courtesy of his sister. Or maybe she won't miss him at all. .BIT.

* * *

…The main ingredient is egg. Make one dish to satisfy me and you'll pass. You have one hour." The blond Nakiri said. "Any one who wishes to withdraw may do so within the next sixty seconds." When she turned around finishing her monologue there was nobody there anymore.

"Soooo… anything with egg is fine?" Well almost nobody it seems. Erina looked at the sole remaining participant with a critical view.

 _Cheap clothes + uncombed spiky blond hair + playing with sharp objects (knives) = Yakuza/delinquent/peasant_

"Yes the dish must concrete on using egg for cooking" She said but noticed he was already at work cutting onions in a very impressive speed.

"…. Smoothly…"

"….Just right…"

"….. Oh! Right there…"

"…slowly…"

"…AH…"

"….I'm not done yet…"

"H…HOW SHAMELESS" Erina shouted.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at her in confusion from behind the work table, shrugged and went back to work. He continued it for another fifteen minutes before completion of the dish.

"TAMAGOYAKI" Naruto exclaimed offering the plate to Erina.

"Ta …. Ma …. Go … Ya …. Ki?" Erina and Hisako questioned as if saying it will change the content on the platter.

"Yup." The blond, the one without curves, replied.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked her hair casting shadows over her eyes and providing her a menacing aura.

"Now that you think about it…..Who the hell are you?"

"I am Nakiri Erina, 'the God's Tongue'. I have tasted eveykind of delicacy from the time I could barely walk. Do your really think your peasant food can satisMGH" The self proclaimed god's tongue was silenced by forcible injection of Tamagoyaki into her oral cavity.

"You know it's almost like how I used to feed my sister when she was a baby" The ramen chef said with a smile remembering the good old days. Then again, thinking back, maybe he shouldn't have fed Karin the 'squid with chocolate'.

The Nakiri heir didn't hear any of this or Hisako screaming "ERINA SAMAAAAA" as she was locked in her own imagination.

 _She was sitting on a feeding-chair as a soothing smell entered her nose. Then footsteps approached._

" _Erina-chan say aaaaaaa" A warm voice said and she couldn't help but do it._

 _It felt warm, and caring, like a warm hug._

 _The food felt ... tasted … like love ….._

"Sooooo how is it?" She heard.

"Hmmmm…" She opened her eyes.

The blonds were close enough that their noses were barely touching each other.

She could see the warm blue eyed staring at her as if they could look through her eyes into her soul. Blood ruched into her face giving it a red shade. Her breathing quickened. She could smell nothing from him except for a faint smell of Tamagoyaki. It felt …nice.

She was Erina Nakiri.

" _You are a Nakiri. You are not to show any emotion." Her father's sinister voice echoed in her head._

 _Again._

 _And Again._

 _AND AGAIN._

"You FAIL" She shouted before breaking into a run.

Ignoring the concerned call of 'Erina-samaaaaaaaaa…' from her faithful aide.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki…. Maybe you will be the one to bring her back." An old man muttered to himself as he left behind an empty plate of Tamagoyaki in the class room.

"That he may." His closest employee and spymaster said. "He's my godson after all."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sry guys (and gals) very short chapter done in a hurry. Plz read ENJOY and review….. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and tell me if I got anything wrong.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **天才の見え隠れ**

 **Tensai no miekakure : Glimpses of a Genius.**

* * *

 **Bang**

The sliding door of the test kitchen number 3 opened, reviling the blonde haired transfer student from the ceremony the day before. He wore a white standard outfit but there was a white headband with a red flame design wrapped around his wrist.

The general population of the students who were already present in the said classroom were NOT impressed; not one bit. In fact, the glares thrown at him could rival the discriminating glances directed towards a one Tadokoro Megumi; who was currently trying, in vain, to shrink herself into such a degree in hope that no one would notice her.

 _Please don't come here._ The said Tadokoro hoped ducking behind the work-station. _Please don't come here._ _Please don't co_

"Hey, Tadokoro san, is it? You mind if I stay here.

Yes the fates did hate her.

"N..No" She said in a quiet and meek tone.

"So... any reason you are writing 'hito' **(Translation:Person)** on your palm?"

"Oh! Th-this is so that I won't get nervous."

"Nervous?" The transfer student looked genuinely puzzled. "Why?"

At this the girl seemed to become more than a little dejected. "If I get even one more 'E' rating, I will be expelled."

"Huh" The blonde voiced his thoughts aloud. " I heard this was an elite school, but I guess people like you are there too."

The blunt statement impaled her with the force of an arrow. _I hoped to keep a low profile but..._ the girl looked at her assigned partner... _but I'm paired with this person of all the people._

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is fine though. Nice to meet you!" The blonde grinned.

"Nice to... meet you too!" She squeaked out under the fiery glare coming from the occupants of the room as a whole. _I wonder if he even notices._

* * *

Chef Roland Chapelle watched as the cooking of the new transfer student and his partner's cooking was botched by the students of the table next to them, and sighed. _To see the art of cooking coming down to this, and so much of untapped potential in that girl's cooking._

He was about to interfere, but here was a glint in the blond's eyes.

A very familiar glint which he felt was at the tip of his tongue but couldn't get out no matter how much he tried. But it did give him a feeling of anticipation.

So he resigned himself to observation. He will deal with the 'cheaters' later.

* * *

Sadokoro Megumi was panicking. Beads of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as she remembered the residents of her village, cheering her on as she got on to the train. _Mom... Grandpa... Everybody...I'm sorrry... I'm done for..._ At this The sears did start leaking as she tried her best to stop her sobs.

"Tadokoro" The voice was firm, yet comforting. "Help out, We have a dish to prepare." The headband was tied around the blonde's head giving him a look of confidence, _and danger._ "And some asses to kick." she faintly heard him mutter over the sound of onion being expertly sliced.

The clock clicked, but Megumi didn't even notice it, as she was too busy keeping up with her partner's almost inhumane speed.

* * *

"We only have the sauce left" The chef-who-never-smiles heard from a group, but he was too deep in thought to think about it. _That speed and grace, it reminds me of someone... but who..._

 _Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?_

* * *

Megumi was barely holding back the shivers that threatened to shake her as a violent storm does to a tree. _The meat is surely too tough, and there was not enough time for the taste of sauce to be absorbed to the meat either. How can he be so calm? This is an E rating for sure. Maybe he th.._

"Next." The voice of the chef sounded like the footsteps of the executioner for her.

"All done." She heard the voice of her partner, which was full of confidence, and provided her a slimmer of hope.

* * *

The chef firstly pressed the meat with the fork.

Both his and Megumi's eyes widened "So tender... The fork is almost springing back."

"Your team had an accident, if I recall." the chef asked, sending a significant glance at a pair of surprised students."How did you complete the assignment?"

"W used this." The blonde replied; holding up a half used bottle of honey. "I kneaded it in before the braise, and I included it in the seasoning."

"Hmm" the chef acknowledged. "Honey has protease which breaks down the proteins."

"But... how did you know, you could use honey like this?" Now curious the blue haired girl asked.

The blonde gave a wistful smile. "One day I was being a whiny brat when my mom came home after work and wanted a... dish like this; and she made it in twenty minutes. I asked her how she did it, but she refused to tell me. So I experimented and experimented, and after many... err, disgusting dishes, I finally found out she used honey.

* * *

 _"Well What do you have to say for yourself?" the red-hot-blooded-Habanero demanded. looking at the mess that was their kitchen, and the boy who made the mess in the first place._

 _"Honey!" The squeaky voice exclaimes as she brought out the much feared rolling-pin._

 _"What?"_

 _"You used honey that day, mommy." the boy said much to the astonishment of the (secretly) proud mother. It did take her almost a month to find this method, and she was fifteen at the time._

 _"Aww... dont be so hard on Naruto, Kushina-chan." The father (not the man, that's Kushina) of the house said as he hugged her from behind._

 _"You said something mister?" She asked Holding up a lemon-reamer._

 _Mimato Namikaze whimpered._

* * *

"Why don't you try too, Tadokoro?" Naruto held up a piece of meat using a fork. Where he got it from, You shall never know.

As soon as it touched her mouth the classroom and the angry glares disappeared.

* * *

 _She was in a forest, covered in lush greenery,hungry and battered by exhaustion as she walked in search of a way back to civilization._

 _There, in middle of nowhere was a single bottle of honey._

 _Without waiting for an invitation she roughly opened it and gulped down.  
_ _and gulped.  
_ _gulped.  
gulp._

 _Suddenly she heard a voice. "Hey miss, You lost?"_

 _She tasted hope as she opened her eyes tears freely flowing down her cheeks._

* * *

The astonished class left the room loudly expressing their disbelief at what they saw.

The chef was smiling.

He never smiled.

But even as they left, the man was still smiling.

* * *

Megumi still couldn't believe her ears.

 _"_... _but I regret the fact that I do not have the authority to grant you a higher rating."_

"Yo, Tadokoro." She heard from behind her.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered out with a blush coloring up her face.

"Can you do something for me?"

"A-anything." she noticed how his face was directly in front of her, merely inches apart.

 _OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA ASK ME OUT_ _OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA ASK ME OUT_ _OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA A_

"Can you taste this new dish I've been working on?"

 _Maybe that's his way of asking someone out?_

"O-okay. N-Naruto-kumgh"

Instantly the blonde shoved something into her mouth

* * *

 _In a dark dungeon a giant set of white tentacles, seemingly belonging to a squid, was groping her naked body as she cried a river of anime-style tears._

 _"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND NARUTO KUNNNNNNNNN." she_ _screamed_

* * *

Naruto could safely say Tadokoro Megumi could easily rival Karin in her right-hook.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for today guys. and people please reave me, I mean if not how could I know if you are enjoying this or what you want me to say?**

 **Anyway see u guys within a week ... or a month.**

 **(dodges a rotton tomato.)**

 **Anyway plz review guys I want to hear your opinions.**

 **I do not own in any form Naruto or Shokugeki no Soma.( but I wish I do.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

裏側と表側

 **Uragawa to Omotegawa : Front and Back (Conveys the meaning 'the two sides of a whole' ; usually as in 'the good side and the bad side', or in this case 'the light and dark')**

* * *

"The Don Bu ... hmmm" Uzumaki Naruto, legally blond ( and dumb) started thinking. It was a rather simple process.

 _Ramen Bu : Disbanded_

 _Unlimited Ramen tasting : NO_

 _Closest thing to a Ramen : Don_

 _Elder brother of Ramen : Don_

 _Conclution : Don = Brother from another mother._

 _The assigned action sequence commencing in 3...2...1..._

"Onii-samaaaaaa... I'm cominnnnnnnnnng!" In a completely unrelated note, the process only took ten minutes.

The blonde didn't even realize he was dragging a _terrified_ Tadokoro along with him.

No did he realize why people assumed he was homosexual.

* * *

 _"_ B... but all of these dishes are interesting." The said blonde said as anime tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Why does the Don Bu have to shut down?"

The heir on the head of the sempai straightened in a disturbingly similar way to... err, _something_.

"Y...You Understand." he whispered reverently. "You understand Uzumaki." Anime tears were freely flowing down his cheeks now."The Don are fast, tasty and cheap. A men's meal for fighters. AS a single man." A fire lit in his eyes. "I cannot die without mastering DOOOO **OOOOONS!** " he exclaimed.

 _He's really passionate about Don._ The Uzumaki thought. _Just like me about Ramen._

"Onii-sama" he shouted rushing at the sempai with open arms.

"Otouto" Came the reply from the head of Don Bu.

" **ONIII-SAMAAAAAAAA!** " the crazed blonde shouted.

" **OTOUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " came the equally enthusiastic call.

And the two collided.

Waves of Ramen broth clashed against rocks of Katsudon's deep-fried pork cutlet over the shining sand of noodles and rice.

To complete it an egg rose from horizon illuminating the two sobbing men.

Tadokoro Megumi was forever Traumatized.

* * *

Outside the room, Mito Ikumi who witnessed it all had a heart attack immediately died. Really that much of meat _is_ unhealthy.

Oh, who are we kidding, she'll be needed in the story later.

She was immediately revived.

* * *

(After a highly precise and highly personalized haircut via a meat cleaver and many boring explanations, which Naruto slept through, later... )

"Sempai, that Shokugeki..." the blonde's hair obscured his eyes, giving him a menacing aura. "...Can you leave it to me?"

She was 'the meat master' but the Ikumi heir felt a shiver going down her spine. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"To think you'd try to butt in to other people's Shokugeki... You must be really confident... But if you loose..." Their faces were barely apart now. "...Will you _Quit Tootsuki_?" After a moment of silence, he turned around in clear dismissal. "Keh! If you don't have any guts, don't go saying big wor..."

She was interrupted. "In exchange, if _I_ _win..._ " The 'meat master's' eyes widened. "... Will you join Don Bu? You can help contribute to the Don culture _in apology to the damage you've done._

 _That smile... even if it looks like it's a pleasant smile, he is mocking me. He's like a wolf under the wolf's clothing... He looks like an idiot to the outside... but that smile... like he knows something nobody does...He's... **DANGEROUS**_

"S..since you challenged me I get to pick the theme. The main ingredient is meat... The dish to make is a Don." Mito walked away barely holding back the shivers. "The match will be in three days.

As soon as she was out of their field of view she collapsed, her hold on the wall not enough to support her weight.

It was almost as if she challenged a demon straight from the hell.

For the first time after she faced 'the Nakiri Erina' in a Shokugeki, she felt absolute fear.

* * *

"Don number 12" Naruto slapped a tasty looking bowl onto the counter. "How is it?"

"It is really tasty." The leader of the Don Bu answered. "But against 'Nikumi'... It's not enough."

"Number 13" Replied the blonde.

with a sigh Kanichi Konishi looked up. "If only that damn 'Nikumi' chose anything but meat... Damn it. As soon as she busts out the damn A-5 we're done for."

"A-fi...ve" Uzumaki stiffened, not even minding how their already low budget was wasted by the pork cutlet, that sizzled until it was blackened.

* * *

 _"Watch carefully, Naru-chan, Me and your Tou-san don't need A-5 meat to make a dish that make people smile." The redhead exclaimed enthusiastically. "Right Mina-chan?"_

 _"Huh? wha? You said somthin' Kushi-chan?" The father of the household woke up from his five-_ _minute-power-nap._

 _Kushina narrowed her eyes and took out a fish-slice (a kitchen spatula) and tapped it onto her palm lightly._

 _"HAI KUSHINA-SAMA" the previously asleep chef all but screamed in a high pitch._

* * *

"Naruto-Kun" Megumi lightly tapped the unresponsive blonde's shoulder.

"Hey there, Tadokoro." The blonde didn't look at her. "Can you bring the ingredients in this list?" the blonde asked handing her a long list of herbs and spices, still not facing her.

As she ran to get the ingredients, she saw tears freely flowing down his cheeks through the club-room window.

* * *

 _It's far from perfect. In fact Only the first step is completed._

"Number 38" The blonde gently placed a bowl of a rather simple bowl on the counter. "The last one."

 _"No more"_ both of his food tasters all but begged.

"Sorry guys" He muttered in a dark tone and picked up the hashi. "It needs to be done."

"NOOOOO...mgh" both their screams of protest were silenced by the food that was forcibly injected to their oral cavity.

Both their eyes widened.

 _This taste... What is ..._

* * *

"But let's get real right... after that dish we just ate" One of the judges said, shaking his head.

Naruto only smirked and opened the lids of the bowls. The steam obscuring the view of the dish cleared.

"WHAT?...Is this an insult?" Another judge snapped.

It was a Katsudon.

AN ordinary Katsudon.

"You _already_ lost." the same judge raised his hand to declare his choice of judgement.

"Stop." Interrupted Karuki Shigeno, the president of 'Karuki traditional Japanese food restaurant' chain. "It is our duty, as the judges, to taste the food before judgement."

"Heh! As if it will change anything." Naruto heard.

He _smirked_.

 _That smirk... Where did i see it before?_ President Karuki thought as she absentmindedly brought some food into her mouth.

A clattering sound was heard as the hashi was dropped.

* * *

 _ **"RA..SE..."** The Uzumaki was running at her as a blue sphere materialized on her hand._

 _It destabilized as the blonde stumbled, but he lunged at her slamming the energy into her._

 _She opened her mouth as her head arched back. No sound came out of her mouth as she screamed out._

 _She remembered the blonde chef from the restaurant next door, giving her tips on cooking as his redheaded wife chased their son around the restaurant for one thing or another._

* * *

"YOU" she leaped up from her seat. "you are..."

The chef in question winked at her. "Naisho ni ne, Shige-obachan" **(Translation: Keep it a secret, Aunt Shige.)**

She slammed her hand onto the table. Right where the buttons for voting were.

There was a buzzing sound as the vote was cast.

Followed by four more.

Mito lost.

Without a single vote.

* * *

It was already 8 P.M. when Nakiri Erina walked down the stone path leading to her house, exhausted from the workload of the day, along with her faithful aide, as the passed _The Building._

 _Tootsuki Academy Hall of Fame._

It was a building which was almost worshiped _._ Consisting of memories of past Alumni.

And _His_ voice came from within.

"What is Uzumaki doing here?" Hisako muttered.

"Shhh!" The Nakini silenced her aide in order to listen to what he was saying.

 _"...So yeah, that's about it kaa-chan. Karin is fine too... Then see you later kaa-chan... Dont bully tou-san too much up there okay?"_ there was a choking sound as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. "I... _I'll be back. See ya kaa-chan."_

The two eavesdroppers barely hid themselves as a blond ran past them.

"What was that?" Hisako wondered.

"Lets find out." Her boss said stepping into the building.

There was nothing unusual, except for a single bouquet of dark crimson roses.

"Those roses... they represent mourning, Erina-sama." Hisako said to the Nakiri heir.

 _"The 75th Generation, Elite-10 council._ "

 _One of the best and most chaotic times in Tootsuki._

"Hisako! Get me anything and everything about everybody here." Erina said, avoiding the picture of her father, in the second seat.

* * *

 **OK-done. Gotta go.**

 **Anyway should I stop skipping main points in plot like Polar-star Dorm arc?**

 **Should I up the rating to M, you know the kushina's dominant-nature jokes and all? I was going to anyway...**

 **Anyway if a Beta's interested in a useless idiot of a fic writer like me plz PM me.**

 **Plz notify me of any mistake I made.**


	5. AN Not abandoning, Just taking a holiday

Who am I kidding this fic is most likely dead. I wrote this at 17 and at 19 I am too much of a changed person to continue with the plot


End file.
